


Morning After, The

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-29
Updated: 2001-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was still a little in shock over what had happened the night before





	Morning After, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the  
property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No  
copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being  
made from this 

Rating: PG 

Summary: Well I kinda think the title says it all :)

The Morning After

  


CJ sat on the side of the bed, watching Toby get  
dressed. She was still a little in shock over what had  
happened the night before. She didn't know how it had  
happened, in all the years they had know each other it  
had never crossed her mind. She didn't know if it was  
the loneliness or something else, but somehow last  
night she and Toby had ended up in bed together. She  
sighed and pulled the covers tighter around her. 

"I don't know what to say." Toby said without turning  
around to face her. 

"Neither do I." 

"I've never done this before." 

"What sleep with a close friend?" 

"Yeah." 

"Neither have I." CJ said. 

"I feel like I should say something, and everything I  
think of sounds..." 

"Wrong?" 

"Demeaning, it's sounds like it would be demeaning to  
you." 

"Well you wouldn't want to do that, would you?" 

"No." 

"It's okay." 

"Is it?" Toby said quietly. 

"Yes." 

"CJ, we've been friends for years. We work together,  
hell I'm your boss." 

"What happened doesn't change anything." 

"CJ..." 

"What?" 

"I don't know." 

"You were thinking something." 

"Yeah." 

"What were you thinking?" 

"That..." He closed his eyes for a moment and she  
could tell he was thinking. "It's nothing." 

"Toby..." 

He finished getting dressed. "Do you need a ride to  
work?" 

"What?" She said and then his question registered in  
her mind. "Yeah." 

"Okay, I'm going to go home and change and then I'll  
come back to get you." 

"Okay." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When he came back, she was sitting on her couch ready  
to go to work. Truthfully, he had liked the way she  
had looked when he woke up that morning much better.  
Completely devoid of makeup, her hair tousled, laying  
in his arms, her skin against his. Yes, that was a  
good look for her, he thought. 

"What?" She asked noticing his close inspection of  
her. 

"Nothing, are you ready to go?" 

"Yeah." She said getting up. 

As they were walking to the car, Toby placed his hand  
against the small of her back. The merest touch of his  
hand had always caused her to shiver. She wonder how  
she would be able to stand it, now that she knew  
exactly what he could do to her with those hands.

The end.


End file.
